wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ceramic
|-|Intro= Please don’t steal my coding! C E R A M I C Modern's entry for the villain contest. All quotes above each section are from The Legend of The Metal Nightwing. "Tell us another story!" the dragonets cried. I smiled. "No, little ones. You must head to bed now." "Just one?" they pleaded. I pulled out the old scroll, collecting dust on the shelf near me. "Maybe this one. But you might not be able to sleep afterwards." "Tell us! Tell us!" I unrolled it carefully. "Very well. Let me tell you the Legend of the Metal Nightwing." |-|Destiny= A P P E A R A N C E Pretty, a little plump, odd, perfect for a villain. Destiny would never have been described as athletic. The dragonet's body shape is an odd too plump shape, and her wings were too small for quick flying. Her tail seems too large at the tip and too short too. She's not short, but her average height combined with her odd body shape made her look like a little, squishy, dragonet. Destiny's scales are a dark gray, which would look black from a distance. Her legs, spikes, and head are a lighter shade of gray, with her horns and claws being black. Her legs are speckled with dark purple, and her wings are the same color. Now comes the odd parts of her appearance. Her underbelly is a bright blue, with a spiral silver pattern on her wings, both reflecting her genes of being in the noble family. Her odd and contrasting scale colors emit beauty, looking like neon lights on a black background. Her sparkly scales don't break this aura either. She is constantly poilshing her scales, making them look shiny and sparkly, and it suceeds. Most dragons would describe these scales as "stars plastered onto her scales," and Destiny couldn't be happier about that. She holds herself tall, proud, as if she's better than everyone around her. Destiny's expression is fiery, arrogant, and, and her silver eyes always look as if they were looking right over you. She often has a snobbish look, and her mouth is always in an arrogant smile. Constantly fidgeting is a foriegn concept to this dragonet. She will only move when nessesary, always choosing to reside in a tall, sitting position, or laying down. Most dragons even get bored of Destiny's predictible stance and expression, especially since its usually a stance where you want to kill her. It would be odd to see Destiny not draping in jewels. Her parents, constantly spoiling her, gives Destiny jewelry way too often. She would often spend hours each morning, picking out her favorite necklace, bracelets, tailbands, and earings. Draping in jewels never helped her move fast, but it wasn't like Destiny cared. Because of everything mentioned above, of course, Destiny isn't athletic at all. She would rarely ever even move, and would often be finding excuses to skip PE, and it wasn't hard to find excuses, with her noble parents. Most PE teachers hated her, but it wasn't like they would do anything. She had terrible strength as well, and could barely even lift a few pounds without dropping it. That could probably be helped if she just had a higher endurance, but she didn't. P E R S O N A L I T Y She was a lot nicer than she became. We like to think this version is the dragon that she should have become. Destiny's personality didn't break the aura her appearance gave. She was your typical, snobbish, noble dragon. She hated everyone of lower classes, and loved everyone of higher ones. Let's start from the beginning. Most dragons of lower classes would describe Destiny as annoying, selfish, vain, and shallow. And well, it was true. Destiny never cared to others, mainly all those "low-lifes." She laughed at the smallest jokes, and ordered everyone around. She loves to gossip about beauty, and she loved jewelry the the point she'd throw a fit the moment she round a piece missing. Her overprotictive parents never helped. They loved Destiny a little too much. They gave her anything she wanted, and obliged to all her wishes. Destiny loves this life, and never regretted any of her snobbish and selfish actions. She was annoying, and followed every little rule. Destiny would be that dragonet who spoiled everything when everyone else agreed not to tell the teacher that they had homework, and then Destiny would sit there with a smile, happy she beat out all these low born dragonets. Destiny was also very moody. She would cry over the smallest things, and when she cried and threw a tantrum, most dragons would act nice and try to comfort her, but inside, everyone else would just want to strangle and kill this dragonet. She wasn's nice either. Maybe she was nicer than Ceramic, but Destiny would never be nice enough to have her own friends. All of her friends were from assigned nobles, and Destiny never saw the difference between servants and "friends." She would order them around, and she would never comfort or help them. One of her hobbies were to learn about fashion and jewelry. She loved knowing everything about them, and this was probably the only thing she could outsmart others on. Of course, this wasn't a useful skill, but most dragons knew, if Destiny was throwing a tantrum, give her some jewelry to study, and she'd most likely leave you alone. She hates "low lifes." She sees them as a waste of space, dragons who didn't deserve to live other than to be the noble's servants. Other than that, she hated being controlled too. A trait she would pass down to Ceramic. Anyone bossing her around would find her talons in her face, which wasn't very threatening, but she still hated it. Unless it was the queen. She was fine with that. Of course, the queen was an all powering dragon that could control anyone. She did love being in control though. Of course, it never passed her mind that what she was doing to others was what she hated too. Overall, Destiny was a snobbish, high class dragon that no one liked. H I S T O R Y Cursed from the start. A long, long time ago, way before the Scroching, existed a dragon. This dragon was a Nightwing, one of the first. This Nightwing had lived with the other dragons who populated the planet at that point in time, and this Nightwing was happy. Until one day, she caught an illness. Her eyes flashed from bloodshot to normal, and her wings flashed to red often. She never felt ill though, but she could sense death coming. Was it the first Nightwing vision? No one knows. But she knew her time was coming a year after she'd fallen ill. And the Nightwing decided she needed to warn the future generations of dragons about this disease. She told her dragonet, a story of the "Blood eyes and wings." She told him to pass the story on, generation to generation. The next day, the dragonet found his mother in her bed, dead. Fast foward a few thousand years, and this is where Destiny's story begins. A noble dragonet, hatched to the queen's most trusted advisor and one of the richest nobles. From the start, Destiny was the "perfect" dragonet. She was "polite," she followed the rules, and she was your typical, high class dragon. She went to school at Sancturary's best, but Destiny wanted more. She didn't want to learn with these low lifes. She reffered to them all as low lifes too. Everyone hated her. And Destiny had the illusion of everyone loving her. She ordered the other dragonets around, who begrudgingly obliged to not be punished for not helping the noble. Her parents enforced this rule, and would constantly torture dragonets who so much as said a slight mean word to Destiny. Growing up like this, of course she had a big head about herself, The only other dragon who actually did like her back was her brother, Starmaker. Starmaker had grown up in the same enviorment as Destiny, but turned out completely differently. He was kind, and never saw the point in hating dragons who were just born lower than them. Destiny and Starmaker did have disagreements, but overall, Starmaker always tried to save her sister from becoming a brat, and overall, some would say he did suceed, seeing as what happened. One day, when Destiny was 6, she remembered looking in the mirror and seeing her bloodshot eyes, and her wings were blood red. She freaked out, of course, but when her parents came to see what was wrong, everything was back to normal. Destiny tearfully told her parents what had happened, and they rushed her to the doctor. The doctor didn't find anything wrong with the Nightwing, and after threats from her parents, bribes, and a lot of yelling, the doctor finally recalled a legend. He told the family to go and ask Destiny's grandmother, and to see if she knew anything about the legend of the blood eyes and wings. Her parents were freaked out. The legend sounded like something terrible. Was their Destiny about to die? But no one was more messed up than Destiny. The Nightwing dragonet screamed and weeped, and all she could see were those demon eyes, reflecting back to her in the mirror. Was she going to die? Before the queen could appoint her as advisor, or even queen? Had all her futures disappeared? The only dragon who stayed calm was Starmaker, who comforted everyone, saying that if it was a legend, there was probably a cure. Destiny calmed down a bit, but she was still shaking by the tme they got to her grandmother's house, at the edge of Sanctuary. They never had the best relations with her. They saw her grandmother as another lowlife, since she refused to join the palace after her son became a noble. But this was urgent, they had to put aside their differences. "Hmmm? Why is the spoiled brat here?" she asked. Her parents and Destiny snarled at the same time, but her mother calmly asked about the legend. As she was asking, Destiny's eyes and wings flashed red again. Destiny could never forget the horror in her grandmother's eyes. "So it had finally resurfaced," she muttered under her breath. She invited them inside. Destiny noted how simple her house was, so bare, made of simple wood. But her mind was on other things. Am I really gonna die? Her grandmother explained everything. Everything from the start. The Nightwing, her weird symptoms, telling her son to pass down the legend, then dying a year afterwards. It didn't take a genious to find out what happened next. Crying, screaming, and Starmaker and her grandmother staring hopelessly at this family. After they had all calmed down a bit, there were a lot of tears, and wondering what to do next. Destiny seemed to have changed in this time. She had cried herself out. If she was going to die within a year anyways, why not try some new things out? She started meeting the low lifes. It took a few months for her to come to terms with this, but she actually started enjoying her new life. She realized how much nicer these dragons were, and even started regretting her past behavior. Then she did something reckless. If she only had a few more months to live, why not just be the villain for a bit? Just to see how it felt. She started stealing. Just a bit at first, but then killing too. She actually started enjoying this. She was pretty sure that her parents would disapprove, but Starmaker stuck by her side, never giving her in if it meant a chance for his sister to be happy in this final year of her life. She acted with the mindset of "I'm going to die anyways, so why keep a reputation?" The day came too soon. The day of her death. She remembered laying down, then closing her eyes. She remembered Starmaker's last kiss of goodbye, then her senses stopped working. What she didn't expect was waking up again. But she did. In a lab. And she was made of metal. R E L A T I O N S H I P S Destiny probably loved everyone. If only Ceramic was like that. Atomweaver(father):'Destiny loves him, but not as much as her mother. He was always jsut sort of distant figure in her life, the shadowed replica of her mother. Destiny would seomtimes even forget he exists. (Neutral) "Pleaseeeee. I reeealllyy want ittt. I'll ask mom if you don't give it."-To Atomweaver '''Swiftmind(mother):'Destiny loves her beyond words. Swiftmind had always been in her life, at all the perfect times. She gave Destiny everything she would ever had wanted, and one of her few regrets in her new life after the disease was that she no longer saw Swiftmind. Swiftmind might have spoiled her too much, but Destiny still appreciated her nonetheless. (Very Positive) "Thank youuu. Thank you sooooo much."-To Swiftmind 'Starmaker(brother):'Starmaker sort of annoys her. Sure, he wants the best of her, but she still finds his assciation with low lifes and his desire to change her mindset a bit annoying. Her life after the disease did let her see her brother in a new light, and she did start to like him more. (Neutral/Positive). "Ugh, stop being with those low lifes already."-To Starmaker Q U O T E S text T R I V I A *Ironically, she'd always hated the sound of the word, "ceramic." Q U O T E S ED2ECA89-BCD0-4CBE-B095-F9A4F85F9059.png|By Wolves! |-|Ceramic= A P P E A R A N C E Some of you may be wondering how Ceramic looks. Well, she was made of metal. Demon, bloodshot eyes, and always screaming. She was a thing from nightmares. To say Ceramic was the exact opposite of Destiny would be an understatement. Sleek, slim, slightly muscular, unable to be penetrated by claws. Her claws and teeth were sharp, serrated, 10 times sharper than an Icewing's claws. Her scales are Destiny's sharpest colors, dark grey(slightly lighter than Destiny's) and turquoise blue, but sharper and sleeker. The blue has turned slightly greener, highliting her scales like light shining onto them. Ceramic's underbelly is the color of Destiny's mainscales. Her wings are the sharp, shining turquoise blue, with a pattern of something like wires. Her scales shine. In darkness, in light, anywhere. Ceramic's scales are always like sunlight shining on metal, no matter where she was. Not the polished shine of Destiny's. It was a deadly shine, like the light was destined to blind you. It would be odd to see her without her ceramic sword, the sign of the monster. Surprisingly enough, her body stance doesn't change much. It just carries a different aura as she holds herself tall, high, looking down at everyone. It wasn't a snobbish aura anymore. It was a "Fear me, because I was made this way." Maybe it caused pity for some dragons, but to others, it set of their flee instinct immdietly. Monster might still be an overstatement for this dragoness though. Sure, her eyes were constantly bloodshot, and sure, a metal dragon may be terrifying, but if you looked past that, she was just a normal dragon with slightly different scales. It was just the rumors that turned her monstorous. Constantly figeting. It wasn't surprising when Ceramic found metal scales were uncomfortable, but most would think she was used to it by now. Maybe she is. But she won't let it show. And she is always thinking of something, itching to do something to distract her. Ceramic's athlethism? Great. Fast, strong, quick, agile. Able to beat any dragon. Just adding to the aura of fear. P E R S O N A L I T Y Destiny woke, and her kind, sweet, deamenor was gone. Not one soul knows why. All we know is that Destiny was no more. It was a demon. Ceramic. Let's start with how much just her way of speaking changed. She's given up at this point, given up trying to be who she was, accepting her destiny she had set in stone for herself, the destiny of a villain. Her voice is calm, with a hint of sadness and regret, and maybe longing? Most dragons wouldn't notice that. Most dragons only heard the calm part, the part that made her sound evil. Inside her brain, Destiny was gone. Her year as a villain, free from her life as a noble, had made her realize that she was as much of a villain back then as now. She despises dragons like how she was, and just wishes her life had been any different. She is always second guessing herself, thinking about how this will affect her in the future, and how it would change her life. She's also...given up. Given up on being good, and just has accepted her destiny as a villain. Any thoughts of if what she was doing was right was pushed out with "I'm a villain, so why bother?" Ceramic has no hobbies. How would she? ALways busy on the run, capturing dragons, and controlling her own army. Any times she's not working, she's sleeping, maybe even thinking of how she got to this point. An odd thing she's picked up on that makes her happy is her ceramic sword, the thing that gives her her name. It calms her, reminds her her life isn't over, just Destiny's was. Ceramic's life was different, and the sword reminds her of that. Overall, if her scales weren't enough to convince you that Ceramic carried no more traces of Destiny, her personality is. H I S T O R Y Sword ended the demon's life, and released all her minions. They lived happily ever after. Ceramic's story starts where Destiny's ends. Waking up the the lab, her scales, no not scales, were metal. She was alone, inside an odd, glass tube. Where am I? Why am I not dead? It didn't take long for her questions to be answered. A Skywing entered the room, and screamed in excitement when he saw her. Ceramic felt an odd surge of energy go through her. She'd never felt this as Destiny. She felt fast and strong, and she knew her old life, whatever small threads of it she still held during her last year, was gone. She would never the be same dragon again. The Skwing carefully walked up to her. "I know your probably throbbing with questions," the Skywing said. He explained everything. They had scavenged up her body from the grave in an attempt to find a dead dragon to experiment on. They had replaced everything in her body with metal, and then woke her up by putting a bit of AI in her brain. Ceramic didn't know what to think. She wasn't dead. Which meant all the reckless things she had done in her last year...she had to live with the consequences of that now. No one would trust her anymore. If I'm not dead, I'll have to wear the mark of a villain. She knew this. And know she had to make a choice. Her first real choice. She could go back, be Destiny, and continue living. But she couldn't forget the odd relief from her last year. Did she really want the life of a pampered, noble jerk again? Or she could continue down her villainous path...the one she'd set up, and the path that would free her, in death. It wasn't a hard choice. The Skywing was tampering with some machine. Ceramic could feel the energy going though her. She wasn't Destiny anymore. Any traces of that dragon was left behind the moment she made the choice. Her sharp, metal claws sliced through the glass with ease. Her large and strong body shattered the glass, and before the Skywing knew it, Ceramic's talons had sliced through his neck. This odd flow of energy didn't stop. She was driven by her passion to drive out Destiny, to make these dragons pay for bringing her back to her tortured life, and mostly, to just feel whole. To just be a dragon who wasn't pampered, spoiled, a brat, or a dragon who wasn't moping her upcoming death, stealing, and not caring for a thing. Her talons brought her through the whole lab. Before she knew it, everyone was dead. This was her lab now. And she renamed herself Ceramic as she noticed an odd, black sword lying near her. This was labled "Ceramic sword." It became her new weapon. Ceramic didn't stop there. Her first step towards this new life was to head to Sanctuarary. She just wanted to see how odd the place looked to her now. When she got there, she couldn't believe what she saw. No one even grieved her. Her grave lay in the center, but is was obvious that it wasn't cared for. Spider webs and dirt covered it. And what was worse, her mother, her precious mother who she had loved so much, had a new dragonet. A new dragonet with her things, her life, her mother's love, her town. Like Ceramic could just be replaced. This was her breaking point. The moment all of Destiny disappeared. No one cared for her. Her old life was an illusion. None of these dragons cared. The metal dragon started a plan. Every day, she travled to the lab to sleep. She found food in the mountains, where the lab was secrectly located. Every night, she visited Sancturary, which wasn't far. She mapped out everything clearly, her old life wasn't helpful in this map making, seeing as she just stayed in the palace. She was careful. No one ever saw her. A year later, her plan was ready. She snuck out, and she had a bag with her. She would make these dragons pay. At the edge of Sancturary, she stopped and hesitated. Despite everything these dragons did, did they really deserve this? These dragons raised her, and she wasn't sure she was ready. This was the moment she had the chance to choose. The chance to choose to be the villain...or the hero. Her greed, and her desire for freedom overtook her. She never hesitated agian. Ceramic first opened the bag. It was filled with vials of sleep powder she had salvaged from the old lab. She snuck in, quietly and swiftly, and dropped the vials, opened, on the ground. Then she let science do the work. The dragons of Sanctuarary never woke again. Ceramic then dragged a few back to the lab, her unnatural strength helping her. She threw them in tubes, and started the process. A year of studying how to transform others, and she was fluent. She turned every single dragon to metal. She made her own super army of mind controllable metal monsters. One dragon was left. Starmaker. Ceramic couldn't brind herself to hurt her brother though. He was the one dragon who cared for her, and she couldn't just forget that. She let him go, waking him back up when she was far, far away. Starmaker would live the rest of his life in the Rainforest with the other Nightwings, hearing of the villain, Ceramic. Ceramic traveled all over Pyrrhia, then Pantala. At first, she just stole for food, but her desire drove her onwards. Eventually, she started conquering cities, and when she got carried away, tribes. She was feared throughout all of the world. But Ceramic didn't feel evil. She knew she was the villain, but part of her just saw this as "a new life." She had always knew her life would end soon, anyways. She had prepared for that years ago, way back at the disease. Finally, all the remaining queens gathered their best heros, and there was a prophecy to destory "the metal dragon," by melting her with fire. Ceramic wasn't even surprised. She knew her time would end soon, and she would finally be free of this life that she had set in stone for herself years ago the day she got the sickness. When the heroes to her story came to kill her, Ceramic freed all her dragons from her control. Even if the rest of the world saw her as a villain, she knew in her heart, she didn't want to be one, even if it was the one thing she wanted all those years back when she was Destiny. She had always just wanted to be free, and her life as a villain would always be something that could free her, since she couldn't win. As the prophesized dragon killed her, he thought that he heard Ceramic's final words. "Thank you, for freeing me." Ceramic would always be known as a thing that haunts dragonet's nightmares, the villain the the world, but Ceramic felt free. She had always known, in her heart, the villain could never win. R E L A T I O N S H I P S The metal Nightwing captured the dragons and turned them into mindless monsters. '''Atomweaver(father): If Atomweaver was a distant figure in her old life, well, he still is. Oddly, Ceramic doesn't hate him, now that her mind has cleared enough to see that he really was trying to love her, and it was her that was too focused on her mother. (Neutral) "I'm sorry, father. You don't deserve this. But you were one of the ones who raised me. And this will be your destiny." Swiftmind(mother): Hate. That's all Ceramic feels for her old, beloved, mother. The new little dragonet had stolen her, and Ceramic feels as if her mother was one of the ones who ruined her life, led her down this path. (Very Negative) "You deserve this. You caused this. And now you will pay." Starmaker(brother): Starmaker is the only one that Ceramic feels she doesn't hate from her past life. He had undying loyalty to Ceramic, and after everything Ceramic did, she respects how Starmaker can do this. She will never regret letting him go, and it lets her feel as if she had finally done something right. (Positive) "Go. You don't deserve this." Dusk(new dragonet):' If Ceramic was jealous at first of him, now she just feels pity. Pity that Dusk was caught in her old life, and pity that he became metal too. Still, maybe it would be better if they got to know each other. (Neutral) "My replacement. Why don;t I enjoy doning this?" Q U O T E S "I'm already the villain. I can't be better. This is my destiny" "Starmaker...I wish you were here." "I wouldn't ask why me. I would ask, why was I born this way?" T R I V I A *Ceramic's concept was based off something my swim coach says *She has ADHD G A L L E R Y 8514DD44-5080-4441-8F70-580FEB2ACD48.jpeg|Aesthetic by Wolves! |-|Legend of the Metal Nightwing= History is only told by the winners. The "bad guys" never get a chance to tell their side of the story. The Legend of the Metal Nightwing is a bedtime story to tell young dragonets to behave well. No one knows that the story was real, and the writer of the scroll was none other than Starmker. But centuries of misinterperation has changed the Legend to a terrifying myth, and Starmaker's hope of telling the world of how Ceramic wasn't too evil had failed. Long, long ago, there was a Nightwing. Oh, Destiny. The perfect dragoness really. Kind, pretty, beatuiful. A real angel. Destiny lived a good life. She was always polite, always ready to fight for her cause. Now, how does Destiny look? Pretty, a little plump, odd, perfect for a villain. Her scales were a beautigul mix of bright blue, dark purples, and shades of gray. Her jewelry reflected her noble status. Destiny probably loved everyone. If only Ceramic was like that. She was a lot nicer than she became. We like to think this version is the dragon that she should have become. But alas, she was cursed from the start. Destiny woke, and her kind, sweet, deamenor was gone. Not one soul knows why. All we know is that Destiny was no more. It was a demon. Ceramic. Some of you may be wondering how Ceramic looks. Well, she was made of metal. Demon, bloodshot eyes, and always screaming. She was a thing from nightmares. Ceramic wasn't sweet anymore. She was bloodthirsty. Some of you may know of the city, Metal Town? Well, it used to be known as Sancturary. The metal Nightwing captured the dragons and turned them into mindless monsters. She tortured them. The kind scientists who had saved her life and given her new powers were repayed by death. The monster was on the loose. Only one dragon could have stopped them. A brillant dragon he was, Sword. Sword was swift, strong, and a great hero. He found the metal dragon, no, not even a dragon anymore. A demon. Sword ended the demon's life, and released all her minions. They lived happily ever after. Now, little dragonets, think of it this way. When you behave well, Destiny comes and grants you fortune. Behave bad, and Ceramic curses you. Remember, always fear the metal Nightwing. Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (ModernTsunami1) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Artificially Created Category:Deceased Characters Category:Status (Legend)